


Comfort

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako avoids sharing a room with Raleigh for as long as she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (After seeing Pacific Rim last night I started this blog, having ended up with a muse for Mako. One of the headcanons I have is that she suffers from night terrors due to everything that happened. Any possible way you could do a fic of her waking up from one and Raleigh comforting her?)

She resists sharing a room as long as she can. 

Mako likes her space. Or, rather, Mako liked her space. Especially at night. She prides herself on her control, but at night she has none. As a girl she had told Stacker she would find a way to control what she dreamed. He told her to market it to the Rangers, she would make a killing. She did not understand what he meant until she piloted a Jaeger. 

Night terrors are common. There is so much war and fear and destruction—so many dead. The survivors do not have the best sleep. Entire markets are dedicated to fixing that but nothing really works, not every night. But Jaeger pilots like staying close to each other. Mako likes her space, but she craves Raleigh’s presence. Craves the mind that has joined with hers, whose memories slip through her own. 

It’s Choi who explains it to her finally. That it’s strange there’s a hallway between her and Raleigh instead of just a few inches. Pilots bunk together. When she asks Raleigh he blushes and stammers out something about not wanting to push the issue, but Mako is fairly certain it has more to do with their differences in anatomy than him not wanting to push her.

Still when more people come to the shatterdome and room is needed, she and Rileigh offer to bunk together in the same breath. He doesn’t have a lot of stuff, which is good because she has too much and somehow it all fits nicely. They move around each other easily, making the small space work. Neither says much before bed but they don’t really need to. 

In the darkness Mako listens to his even breathing and stays awake for as long as she can manage. Except sleep comes before she’s ready, like it always does. One minute it’s dark and the next it’s too bright. She’s running as fast as she can, with the sounds of horror on her heels. Except it’s not an alien scream this time. In the reflection of the building she can see it’s Gipsy and she’s falling. Mako runs as fast as she can and dives to miss the last of the Jaeger. 

Raliegh’s limp form tumbles out and lands at her feet. 

He’s not dressed in black like her but in white, like the pictures she’s seen. His helmet is shattered and the white is torn and stained red. Her fingers are clumsy as she tries to find the bleeding, to put pressure on the wounds but there are too many. His lips are already turning red with blood and she can see it slipping down his nose, just like Stacker’s. His eyes are fogged but the look up at her. His hand reaches out and brushes the glass of her helmet.

"Mako," he breathes her name, “I—"

"Mako?"

"Mako!"

Her eyes fly open as she bolts upright, gasping for air. She’s in the room. It’s dark and cool and there is no Gipsy Danger falling or blood. Raleigh isn’t dying in her lap and Stacker’s already gone. But the memories are tumbling over one another and it’s impossible to think straight as she struggles to breath. 

Someone’s calling to her from an impossible distance. They’re saying something but she can’t hear them. A whimper tears from her throat as the bed seems to fall away. She doesn’t want to dream again. For a moment she’s lost in the dark space and then she’s somewhere solid. Something is holding her tightly. Tight enough that she cannot ignore it’s presence. She feels something at her back, moving in and out in a steady rhythm. it’s not much, but she focus on it with everything she has and tries to breathe with it. 

"That’s it," she hears as much with her ears as the vibration in her chest, “in and out."

The world slowly seems to come back together as she focuses on breathing. The small space is the bottom bunk. Or, more specifically, it’s Rileigh’s lap. Their legs are tangled together and his arms are wrapped tightly around her, folding her own across her chest so she cannot hit something or injure herself. His head is ducked low, she can feel his stubble on her temple. 

"You’re okay," he says in the darkness, “I’m right here. We’re okay."

She shifts a little and he lets her, but he doesn’t let her go. Mako is glad. She doesn’t want to ask him not to. She leans her head back as his chin settles on her shoulder, his thumb moving gently against her skin. He doesn’t ask what she dreamed about, but Mako doubts he needs to. Instead they sit in his bunk, wrapped in each other and let the nightmares fade away.


End file.
